


Y'know, Malfoy, you're not too bad

by AshenPebbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, That's it, draco and ron bond over wanting to murder the dursleys, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: Draco and Ron plan to murder the Dursleys, while Harry and Hermione watch from afar
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225
Collections: Read





	Y'know, Malfoy, you're not too bad

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this isn't so much a drarry/romione one shot as it is draco and ron finally getting along, but both ships are mentioned, so yeah

"I need your help getting revenge." Draco declared sternly as he approached Ron, who was seated by himself- away from all the other Weasleys.

"Me?" asked Ron, "You want me to help you?" 

"Yes! Now will you help or not?!" snapped Draco in return.

"Depends," replied Ron as he crossed his arms, "what did you need help with?"

"Revenge." Draco said icily, his eyes flaring.

"Revenge." Ron more-so stated than asked, "on who?"

"No one important." was Draco's reply, to which Ron raised an eyebrow, "Fine, three horrible, disgusting people a better answer?" retorted the blond.

Ron was about to inquire more, but then suddenly stopped. "Wait," said Ron, a slight smile on his face, "did Harry finally tell you about the Dursleys?"

"Yes." ground out Draco, "Now are you going to help me get revenge or not?" 

Ron nodded in response, then smirked, "You know Harry's gonna kill you for this, right?"

"What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him." was Draco's snarky reply.

"Y'know, Malfoy," said Ron with a laugh, "you're not too bad."

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were observing their boyfriends interaction from afar. The two weren't close enough to hear the conversation but got the jist of it. 

"You finally tell him about the Dursleys?" asked Hermione, watching as her boyfriend willingly got along with Draco Malfoy- something he swore he would never do.

"Yep," was Harry's bored response.

"Y'know with them actually working together for once they might manage to get something done." Hermione said thoughtfully, a slight warning in her tone.

"Oh, I know."

"You gonna stop them?" 

"Nope," Harry replied seriously, "if they get themselves thrown in Azkaban for attempting to murder some muggles, that's their problem."

**Author's Note:**

> i had planned on releasing another one shot, but apparently my brain just doesn't to write it so i've been postponing it, but then this popped in my head this morning. so yeah. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
